Automatic Echelon
* ** ** * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *57 (main) *59 (grenade launcher)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|fire_rate = *98 (480 rpm) (main) *10 (grenade launcher)|capacity = *100 (max 500) (main) *1 (max 9) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |released = 11.4.0}} The Automatic Echelon is a Primary weapon released in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance *It is a standard machine gun with a 4X scope, a grenade launcher, and a 100-round drum magazine. Strategy *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This weapon's crosshairs remains the same after a long rate of fire, allowing accuracy to ensue. *Useful as an all-range weapon. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Do not leeroy with its grenade launcher in close-range since it is basically a kamikaze attack. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Swat Rifle Up2 can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *Its high capacity allows you to keep firing for a long time. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *Use a grenade launcher in case of emergency. Counters *Area damage can make short work of its users. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. However, don't be fooled, as the usable grenade launcher can make up for this disadvantage. *One shot weapons can easily do the trick. *Take note that like ALL weapons with usable grenade launchers, the Disabler is useless against its attachments, since these attachments are not gadgets. *Pick off its users from long ranges while unnoticed. *Approach its users with a powerful close-range weapons, but be forewarned that you are about to tempt him into using a grenade launcher, even if it means killing or injuring himself. Golden Skin *Requires and Adamant League *Cost: 105 *Required trophy level: 3000 Firing sound *Tactical Rifle's *Big Buddy's (Grenade Launcher) Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the Singaporean Ultimax 100 LMG equipped with the GP-30 grenade launcher. *It became much cheaper and at the same time given "Armor Bonus" in the 15.3.0 update, being reduced from 430 to 230 . *Its new counterpart (the Automatic Shredder) was introduced in the 15.3.0 update, but was removed due to it being rather unpopular. *It no longer require coins to buy this weapon as of 16.9.0 update. *Its former name upon introduction was "Mega Comrade" but was later changed in 12.5.0 update to what its present name. *It now receives a military redesign in the 19.0.0 update. *It is one of the endgame weapons in the game. Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Grenade launcher Category:Grenade launch Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary